x_menfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Iron Man
Plik:Images.jpegPrawdziwe imię i nazwisko: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark Poprzednie pseudonimy: Cobalt Man, Iron Knight, Hogan Potts, Spare Parts Man Uniwersum: 616 Tożsamość: Powszechnie znana Wzrost: 185 cm (198 cm w zbroi) Waga: 102 kg (193 kg w zbroi) Kolor włosów: Czarne Kolor oczu: Niebieskie Zajęcie/zawód: Dyrektor S.H.I.E.L.D., szef Stark Enterprises, poszukiwacz przygód, dawniej Sekretarz Obrony Narodowej Klasa postaci: Człowiek Status prawny: Nienotowany Stan cywilny: Kawaler Narodowość: Amerykanin Miejsce narodzin: Long Island, Nowy Jork Znani krewni: Howard Anthony Stark (ojciec - nie żyje), Maria Collins Carbonell Stark (matka - nie żyje), Morgan Stark (kuzyn), Isaac Stark (przodek) Powiązania z grupami: Mighty Avengers, Avengers, Stark Industries, West Coast Avengers, Departament Obrony Narodowej, Illuminati, S.H.I.E.L.D, Force Works Baza operacyjna: S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Stark Tower Pierwsze pojawienie się: Tales of Suspense #39 Zdolności:Inteligencja na poziomie geniusza dzięki, której może tworzyć różne zaawansowane technologicznie wynalazki w tym najważniejsze, jego zbroje Iron Mana. Posiada również ogromną wiedzę i zmysł do biznesu. Iron Man wyposażony jest w cybernetyczną zbroję, która daje mu nadludzką siłę, wytrzymałość, zdolność lotu i ma wbudowane ogromne ilości uzbrojenia. Wygląd pancerza zmieniał się przez lata wiele razy, poprzez ulepszenia i modyfikacje wprowadzane przez Tony'ego. Oryginalna zbroja była szara, ale Stark widząc, że jej wygląd może odstraszać ludzi, przemalował ją na kolor złoty. Ten masywny i niewygodny pancerz, został zmieniony na lżejszą formę w "Tales of Suspense #48 i pojawił sie w kolorach czerwieni i złota, co stało się podstawową paletą barw pancerza na kolejne lata, aż do dnia dzisiejszego. Jedynym ważnym wyjątkiem była zbroja Silver Centuriona w kolorach czerwonym i srebrnym, stworzona przed walką z Iron Mongerem i używana do końca "Armor Wars". Zbroja jest zasilana z różnych źródeł, takich jak baterie słoneczne, baterie elektryczne i pokładowy generator, który wykorzystuje absorpcję cząsteczek beta jako źródła energii. Pancerz potrafi też konwertować różne, działające na niego źródła energii, takie jak energia cieplna czy kinetyczna, zamieniając je na energie elektryczną, a nawet wysysać energię elektryczną i używać jej do naładowania baterii. Tony wbudował również w mechanizm niesamowicie silne silniki odrzutowe dzięki, którym zdolny jest nawet do holowania całego pociągu. Miniaturowe panele zamontowane w wizjerach chronią oczy Tony'ego kiedy wymaga tego sytuacja. Dodatkowo cały pancerz może być całkowicie szczelny w razie sytuacji dziejących się w próżni lub pod wodą. Pancerz wyposażony jest we własny system podtrzymywania życia i zawiera zabezpieczenia, które chronią przed promieniowaniem. Systemy pokładowe pancerza są kontrolowane przez fale mózgowe Tony'ego, odczytywane z cybernetycznego interfejsu zamontowanego w hełmie. Specjalne komputery z zainstalowanym systemem operacyjnym opartym na sztucznej inteligencji, które są projektami samego Starka, dostarczają taktycznych informacji jak i przekazują dane o stanie pancerza wykorzystując wewnętrzne i zewnętrzne czujniki. Stark próbował również zamontować w systemie zabezpieczenia, które uchronią tą najwyższej klasy technologię od przejścia do stanu samoświadomości, które jednak już raz zostały złamane. Systemy zbrojne ewoluowały przez lata, ale podstawową bronią ofensywną pancerza zawsze były promienie repulsora, które emituje rękawicami i które są opatentowane przez firmę Starka. Inne uzbrojenie wbudowane w różne wersje zbroi to na przykład projektor Unibeam zamontowany na klatce piersiowej, pociski pulsacyjne, które zbierają po drodze energię kinetyczną, więc uderzają tym mocniej im dalej mają do celu, generator impulsów elektromagnetycznych, tarcze energetyczne, generowanie ultra-freonu, tworzenie i manipulacja polami magnetycznymi, soniczne uderzenia i generator holograficzny. Dodatkowo, do głównego pancerza który nosi, Stark stworzył kilka specjalnych zbroi do podróży kosmicznych, głębinowych, do działania w ukryciu i innych do działania w specjalnych wypadkach. Tony również modyfikuje pancerze czego przykładem jest Hulkbuster, ciężki pancerz skonstruowany z jego starego pancerza modułowego i specjalnych dodatków, które miały wzmocnić jego siłę i wytrzymałość przed spotkaniem z Hulkiem. Późniejszy model wybudowany przed walką z Thorem jest zrobiony na podstawie Destroyer'a (żywy pancerz, wytworzony w Asgardzie) i wykorzystuje mistyczne zasilanie. Tony stworzył również specjalne, elektroniczne urządzenia podczas Armor Wars, które, jeśli zostały przymocowane do zbroi, która używała jego technologii niszczyły niektóre części pancerza i sprawiały, że stawał się nieprzydatny. Urządzenia te nie działały już jednak na późniejsze modele. Po tym jak został krytycznie ranny podczas walki z Mallenem, terrorystą który użył na sobie specjalnego technowirusa zwanego Extremis, Stark użył na swoim systemie nerwowym zmodyfikowanej wersji wirusa, która nie tylko uratowała mu życie, ale także połączyła jego ciało ze zbroją. Pozwala mu to ukrywać wewnętrzne warstwy pancerza w wydrążeniach w kościach i kontrolować ją za pomocą impulsów mózgowych. Stark może kontrolować podskórne warstwy pancerza i wypuszczać je na zewnątrz ciała poprzez wiele specjalnych punktów znajdujących się na kończynach w postaci złotego nerwowego interfejsu przypominającego lateksowy kostium. W tej formie, Tony może kontrolować zbroję cybernetycznie i zakładać ją w każdym czasie, nawet jeśli znajduję się ona daleko. Dodatkowo, Extremis, zwiększyło procesy regeneracyjne jego ciała. Jest również zdolny do zdalnego połączenia się z zewnętrznymi systemami komunikacyjnymi takimi jak satelity, telefony komórkowe i komputery. Ponieważ systemy operacyjne zbroi są teraz połączone z systemem nerwowym Tony'ego, ich czas reakcji znacznie się zmniejszył. Stark posiada również tak zwany "pajęczy zmysł" który zdobył, używając informacji z analizy neurofizjologicznej Spider-Mana poprzez zbroję którą dla niego zaprojektował. Nie tylko skopiował pajęczy zmysł, ale może również neutralizować ten Spider-Mana i tworzyć "fałszywe alarmy" na, które reaguje Parker. Biografia: Tony Stark urodził się na Long Island w Nowym Jorku. Studiował już w wieku piętnastu lat i jako młody geniusz, był najlepszym uczniem w klasie. W wieku dwudziestu jeden lat przejął firmę swojego ojca, Stark Industries, po tym jak jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, jakie zrobił Stark w okresie swojego urzędowania było wykupienie firmy, która wyprodukowała niesprawne hamulce z samochodu jego rodziców i ulepszenie ich tak, aby już nikt nie cierpiał z powodu błędów konstrukcyjnych. Podczas wizyty na terenach gdzie toczyła się Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej, aby zobaczyć jak spisują się przygotowane przez niego dla Armii Amerykańskiej mini-tranzystory, Stark został ranny podczas ataku terrorystów na ciężarówkę przewożącą miny, która eksplodowała, a jedna z min ciężko go zraniła. Został złapany przez terrorystę zwanego Wong Chu podczas gdy w jego sercu tkwił kawałek mechanizmu z miny. Stark został zmuszony do produkowania broni dla Wong Chu, razem z innym więźniem, znanym jako fizyk Ho Yinsenem. Jednakże oboje zamiast pomagać terroryście, w sekrecie, pracowali nad specjalną mechaniczną i zaawansowaną technologicznie zbroją, która nie tylko miała dać Tony'emu niewiarygodną siłę, ale również utrzymać jego serce w całości i pozwolić na ucieczkę. Ho poświęcił się, aby dać Starkowi czas na naładowanie pancerza i wtedy już jako pierwsza wersja Iron Mana, Tony pokonał Wong Chu. W drodze powrotnej, Tony spotkał rannego pilota Amerykańskich Air Force, Jima Rhodesa. Przedstawiając się jako ochroniarz Tony'ego Starka, Iron Man i Rhodes przedostali się przez wrogie jednostki w jednym kawałku. W czasie powrotu do USA, Tony kontynuował ulepszanie zbroi i zaczął swoją przygodę z podwójną tożsamością jako Iron Man. W tym czasie rozwinął również znacznie swoją firmę, zmieniając jej nazwę ze Stark Industries na Stark International. Przykrywką dla Iron Mana było to, że występował jako ochroniarz Starka i maskotka firmy. W tym czasie Iron Man musiał najczęściej walczyć z wrogami, którzy zagrażali jego firmie: komunistycznym przeciwnikom takim jak Black Widow, Crimson Dynamo czy Titanium Man. Zdarzali się również całkiem niezwiązani z czasami ziemnej wojny przeciwnicy, którzy nie opierali swojej mocy na technologii jak Mandarin. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że Iron Man i Stark to ta sama osoba, ponieważ kultywował swój obraz playboy'a i przemysłowca. Dwie bardzo znaczące w tym czasie dla życia Starka osoby to jego szofer Happy Hogan i sekretarka Pepper Potts, jedyni, którym wyjawił swoją prawdziwą tożsamość. Stark posiadał bardzo wielka fortunę i był znanym filantropem. Przeznaczył jedną ze swoich posiadłości na siedzibę Avengers, których został również fundatorem poprzez fundację Marii Stark, niekomercyjną organizację nazwaną imieniem swojej matki. Fundacja nie była połączona w żaden sposób z interesami Starka i mogła działać nawet jeśli jego ruchy biznesowe zawodziły. Tony produkował również wiele sprzętu dla innych bohaterów, wliczając w to zastępcze tarcze dla Captaina America, Quinjety używane przez Avengers, induktory obrazu dla X-Men czy zbroję dla Spider-Mana. W tym czasie problemy Starka z sercem stały się informacją publiczną. Tony został wyleczony dzięki transplantacji sztucznego serca. Jednak właśnie wtedy zaczęły się jego poważne problemy z alkoholem. Pierwszy raz pogrążył się w nałogu, gdy odkrył, że S.H.I.E.L.D. kupuje i kontroluje udziały w jego firmie by być pewnym, że to właśnie do nich trafi najnowsze technologicznie uzbrojenie. W tym samym czasie, jego rywal biznesowy, Justin Hammer, wynajął kilku złoczyńców aby zaatakowali Starka co zaowocowało między innymi sytuacją w której pozbawiony kontroli Starka pancerz zabił jednego z dyplomatów. Chociaż Iron Man został oczyszczony z zarzutów to Stark został zmuszony oddać zbroje władzom. W niedługim czasie Tony i Rhodes, który został jego osobistym pilotem i najlepszym przyjacielem, namierzyli i pokonali odpowiedzialnych za te wydarzenia. Hammer po jakimś czasie powrócił po raz kolejny dręcząc Starka, który jednak dzięki pomocy swojej dziewczyny, Bethany Cabe, przyjaciół i pracowników na jakiś czas wygrał ze swoim uzależnieniem alkoholowym. Jakiś czas później, zawistny rywal Tony'ego, Obadiah Stane, manipulował nim, co doprowadziło do kolejnych problemów w życiu Starka. W rezultacie Tony stracił kontrolę nad Stark International, stał się bezdomnym włóczęgą, a swoje alter ego przekazał Rhodesowi, który na krótki okres czasu stał się nowym Iron Manem. Stark dosyć szybko odzyskał siły i pozycję, otwierając nową firmę zwaną Circuits Maximus. Gdy Tony skupił na produkcji nowych technologii, Rhodes kontynuował prace w roli Iron Mana podczas, której stał sie agresywnym paranoikiem. Problemy Rhodey'a wynikały z tego, iż używał zbroi przystosowanej do mózgu Starka, jednak później zostało wyjaśnione, że były to jedynie problemy Jima natury psychologicznej. Rhodes wpadł w szał i Tony musiał przygotować nowy prototyp zbroi, aby go powstrzymać. Gdy Circuits Maximus zostało zaatakowane przez Stane'a, Tony użył całkiem nowej wersji zbroi aby stanąć do osobistej walki z przeciwnikiem. Stark wykazał wyższość nad Stane, który do walki stanął w przygotowanym przez siebie pancerzu zwanym Iron Monger. Tony odzyskał firmę, gdy Stane wolał popełnić samobójstwo niż zostać złapanym. Podczas historii zwanej "Armor Wars", Tony postanowił odzyskać całą technologię, którą wyprodukował i którą używana była w pancerzach wielu bohaterów i złoczyńców, a trafiła na rynek będąc wcześniej skradziona przez Spymastera. Jednakże cała historia miała tragiczne konsekwencje gdy Tony doprowadził przypadkowo do śmierci Titanium Mana. Również jego reputacja jako Iron Mana została nadszarpana w chwili, gdy unieruchomił zbroje agentów S.H.I.E.L.D zwanych Mandroids, wyłączył pancerze Guardsmen, którzy byli strażnikami w więzieniu dla super-przestępców Vault, co doprowadziło do ich ucieczki i pokonał rządowego pracownika zwanego Stingray. Sytuacja stała się jeszcze gorsza, gdy Tony zdał sobie sprawę, że zbroja Stingray'a nie została stworzona na podstawie jego projektów. Wydarzenia te doprowadziły bezpośrednio do konfliktu Starka i Captaina America. Rogers był przeciwny metodom jakich używał Tony, uważał, że są lekkomyślne i niebezpieczne. Rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych uznał Iron Mana za niebezpieczeństwo po wydarzeniach związanych ze zbrojami Guardsmen i bohater zaczął być ściganym. Stark oświadczył w tym czasie, iż nowa osoba znajduje się w pancerzu, a niebezpieczny osobnik który brał udział w Armor Wars już z nim nie współpracuje. Tony odnowił również swoje kontakty z Captainem. Jednakże wszystko, co dobre nie mogło trwać długo. Stan zdrowia Starka zaczął się pogarszać. Okazało się, że przyczyną tego jest cybernetyczne połączenie zbroi z ciałem Tony'ego, które niszczyło jego system nerwowy. Jego stan pogorszył się diametralnie, gdy psychicznie chora dawna kochanka uszkodziła jego kręgosłup, co doprowadziło do paraliżu. Tony zamontował w swoim kręgosłupie specjalny chip, który miał mu pomóc osiągnąć większą mobilność. Z pomocą Rhodey'a i użyciem cybernetycznie kontrolowanego pancerza udało się Starkowi pokonać odpowiedzialnego za wszystko złoczyńcę. System nerwowy Starka nadal był zniszczony, ale dzięki swojej wiedzy technologicznej, Tony skonstruował specjalne, sztuczne połączenia nerwowe, które miały mu pomóc w funkcjonowaniu. Stark w tym czasie pilotował również zdalnie sterowany pancerz Iron Mana, ale po walce z Masters of Silence okazało się, że zbroja nie jest efektywna w walce. Wtedy też postanowił zbudować potężniejsza i lepiej uzbrojoną wersję pancerza, która później stała się sławna pod nazwą War Machine. Ostatecznie, uszkodzenia związane z systemem nerwowym okazały się zbyt duże. Pozorując własną śmierć, Stark umieścił się w stanie zawieszonej animacji, aby się wyleczyć w czasie gdy Rhodes przejął kontrolę nad firmą i pracę w roli Iron Mana używając zbroi War Machine. Tony w końcu w pełni się wyleczył i z powrotem stał się czynnie działającym bohaterem jako Iron Man. Kiedy Jim dowiedział się, że Tony manipulował swoimi przyjaciółmi, każąc im wierzyć w swoją śmierć, opuścił w gniewie swojego przyjaciela i na jakiś czas ich drogi się rozeszły. Rhodes kontynuował karierę bohatera używając pseudonimu War Machine. Nieporozumienia związane z działaniem Avengers podczas wojny Kree z Imperium Shi'ar podczas Operation: Galactic Storm i późniejszego crossoveru z X-Men znanego jako "Bloodties" doprowadziły do zamknięcia grupy znanej jako West Coast Avengers. Iron Man, który opuścił zespół, sformował całkiem nową drużynę, której członkami zostali w większości Avengers jeszcze niedawno należący do grupy z West Coast, a która przyjęła nazwę Force Works. Jednakże napięcia w zespole szybko doprowadziły do jego zamknięcia i Iron Man zdecydował się na pojednanie z główną grupą Avengers. Historia zatytułowana "The Crossing" ujawniła, że Iron Man jest zdrajcą w szeregach Avengers, który był przez lata uśpionym agentem manipulowanym przez Kanga the Conquerora. Stark pod władzą Kanga zabił Marille, nianie Luny (córka Quicksilvera i Crystal) i Rite DeMare, żeński odpowiednik Yellowjacketa, która była w tym czasie sprzymierzeńcem Avengers (Po latach, miniseria "Avengers Forever" zmieniła te wydarzenia i ujawniła, że tak naprawdę cała intryga była dziełem Immortusa, nie Kanga, a mentalne przejęcie kontroli nad Starkiem trwało tylko kilka miesięcy). Potrzebując pomocy w pokonaniu Starka i Kanga, Avengers cofnęli się w czasie, aby zrekrutować do zespołu nastoletnią wersję Tony'ego z alternatywnej linii czasowej. Młody Stark ukradł pancerz Iron Mana by być przydatnym podczas walki zespołu ze swoją starsza wersją. Widok swojej młodszej wersji zszokował Tony'ego na, tyle, że mógł na moment odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą i poświęcić swoje życie, aby powstrzymać Kanga. W późniejszym czasie, młody Stark, zbudował swój własny pancerz, stał się nowym Iron Manem i przejął firmę swojego starszego "ja". Podczas walki z Onslaughtem, nastoletni Stark, zginał razem z wieloma innymi bohaterami. Jednak jak wiadomo, Franklin Richards przeniósł bohaterów do swojego kieszonkowego uniwersum z "Heroes Reborn", w którym Tony Stark znowu był dorosłym bohaterem. Odnowiony i dorosły Stark, przed powrotem do normalnego uniwersum na powrót połączył się z oryginalnym Starkiem, który zginął podczas "The Crossing", ale został przywrócony do życia przez Franklina Richardsa. Z pomocą firmy prawniczej Nelson & Murdock udało mu się odzyskać fortunę i w związku ze sprzedażą Stark Enterprises Korporacji Fujikawa (następstwo jego śmierci), założył nową firmę, Stark Solutions. Dodatkowo powrócił z kieszonkowego uniwersum z wyleczonym sercem. Po przywróceniu do działania Avengers, Stark zbierał informacje o swoim zachowaniu sprzed wydarzeń związanych z Onslaughtem. Oczyszczony ze wszystkich złych uczynków, które zostały popełnione nie z jego winy, Iron Man ponownie dołączył do Avengers. W tym samym czasie, zbroja Starka przez to, że osiągnęła zatrważająco wysoki poziom technologiczny, stała się samodzielnie funkcjonującym przedmiotem, pomimo wbudowanych zabezpieczeń. Zostały one przypadkowo złamane w momencie, gdy Tony użył zbroi, aby pobrać na nią umysł androida Jocasty, członkini Avengers i tym samym ją uratować. Jocasta była wytworem złego androida Ultrona i miała wbudowane, nawet o tym nie wiedząc tzw. Rozkazy Ultrona, które są zbiorem komend mających za zadanie odbudować Ultrona, kiedy tylko będzie on zniszczony i są przez niego montowane w każdym, kogo wytworzy. Rozkazy Ultrona działają jak koń trojański, infekując systemy pokładowe zbroi. Połączone z elektrycznym atakiem złoczyńcy zwanego Whiplash, który wywołał u Tony'ego atak serca, sprawiły, że komputer zbroi zyskał samoświadomość. Z początku, Stark przywitał z otwartymi ramionami ten żyjący pancerz, w którym udoskonalił zdolności taktyczne, ale w niedługim czasie zachowanie zbroi stało się agresywniejsze, doprowadziło to nawet do popełnienia przez nią morderstwa. W końcu, pancerz osiągnął poziom, w którym chciał zastąpić Starka, tak jak Ultron chciał to zrobić, ze swoim twórcą, Henrym Pymem. Tony w końcu zrozumiał, że nie jest w stanie pokonać tak technologicznie rozwiniętej istoty. Podczas finałowego starcia na bezludnej wyspie, Stark dostał kolejnego ataku serca. Aby ocalić życie swojego twórcy, zbroja oddała część swoich komponentów, aby dać Tony'emu, nowe, sztuczne serce tym samym poświęcając się. Nowe serce nie miało jednak żadnego wewnętrznego zasilania, przez co Tony znowu został zmuszony to ładowania go, co jakiś czas. Incydent z nowoczesna zbroją tak wpłynął na Anthony'ego, ze wrócił on do używania jednej ze starszych wersji pancerza. W tym czasie zaczął używać również płynnego metalu zwanego S.K.I.N. który tworzył obronny pancerz wokół ciała użytkownika. W końcu jednak powrócił do używania konwencjonalnych zbroi. Podczas tych wydarzeń, Stark miał romans z Rumiko Fujikawa, bogatą spadkobierczynią i córką człowieka, który przejął jego firmę podczas wydarzeń po Onslaught Saga. Kobieta kontynuowała ten związek jako oznakę buntu przeciwko ojcu, który nie tolerował Tony'ego. Związek miał wiele wzlotów i upadków, wliczając w to zdradę z rywalem Starka, Tiberiusem Stone, związaną z tym iż kochająca zabawę Rumiko myślała, że Tony jest zbyt poważny i nudny. Związek zakończył się tragicznie, gdy Rumiko zginęła z ręki przeciwnika, który podszywał się pod Iron Mana. W pięćdziesiątym piątym numerze Iron Man vol. 3, Tony publicznie ujawnił swoja podwójną tożsamość. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że tym samym złamał zasady umowy, która chroniła jego zbroję przed powielaniem jej na rzecz rządu. Umowa mówiła, że pancerz może być używany tylko jako pracownik Tony'ego Starka, a nie przez niego samego. Kiedy odkrył, że rząd ponownie używa jego technologii, zamiast znowu odebrać siłą swój sprzęt, zaakceptował ofertę prezydenta i został Sekretarzem Obrony Narodowej. Co ciekawe jego poprzednik, Dell Rusk, okazał się używającym przebrania Red Skullem. Teraz mógł bez problemów monitorować to jak używane są jego projekty. Stark kontynuował swoją prace w roli Iron Mana i łączył ją z obowiązkami rządowymi do czasu aż został zmuszony do ustąpienia ze stanowiska po incydencie, który spowodował będąc, jak na początku myślano, pod wpływem alkoholu gdy zaatakował ambasadora z Latverii na szczycie ONZ. Te wydarzenie było jednak spowodowane przez Scarlet Witch która oszalała podczas historii "Avengers Disassembled". Ten incydent był początkiem serii tragicznych wydarzeń, które doprowadziły do śmierci trzech Avengerów, zniszczenia Avengers Mansion i ostatecznego zamknięcia zespołu. W następstwie tych wydarzeń, Stark oficjalnie przyznał, że rezygnuje z prowadzenia działań jako Iron Man. Jednocześnie wspominając, że zawsze będzie jakiś Iron Man. Nowy Iron Man przypominał Starka, ale tragiczne wydarzenia które poprzedziły jego decyzję połączone z nieprzerwanymi zaprzeczeniami Tony'ego spowodowały, że opinia publiczna uwierzyła, że Stark i Iron Man to teraz dwie zupełnie inne osoby. Stark pozostawił ruiny siedziby Avengers nienaruszone, jako pomnik bohaterów, a sam na nową siedzibę wybrał Stark Tower, ogromny budynek w środku miasta, który stał się domem dla nowej wersji Avengers. W pierwszych numerach swojej najnowszej serii, w historii "Extremis", Tony pracował nad ulepszeniem szybkości komunikacji między nim, a zbroją, gdy zostaje wezwany do schwytania Mallena, terrorysty który użył na sobie Extemis będącego potężnym, technoorganicznym wirusem. Wirus zamienił Mallena w praktycznie niezniszczalną, żywą broń i spowodował, że mężczyzna wpadł w śmiertelny szał. Po walce, która doprowadziła Starka prawie do śmierci, sam Tony postanowił użyć na sobie ulepszonej wersji wirusa. Jego życie zostało ocalone, a zbroja została na stałe połączona z jego systemem nerwowym. Od razu po wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce w Stamford w crossover "Civil War", Rząd USA zaproponował wprowadzenie Aktu Rejestracji Super-bohaterów, którzy byli w ich mniemaniu żywymi broniami masowej destrukcji. Tony Stark postanowił poprzeć akt, przy okazji po raz kolejny wyjawiając swoja tożsamość opinii publicznej, ze względu na to, aby mieć go pod kontrolą, odciągnąć rząd o społeczeństwa bohaterów i samemu razem z przychylnymi mu herosami, negocjować warunki, które w jak najmniejszym stopniu zniszczą stosunki pomiędzy bohaterami. Wydarzenia te doprowadziły do zniszczenia wieloletniej przyjaźni między Tonym, a Captainem America, który stanął po stronie buntujących się herosów i został ich liderem. Po wielu walkach, trudnych decyzjach i zerwanych przyjaźniach strona pro-rejestracyjna zwyciężyła w wielkiej walce w środku Nowego Jorku, gdy Captain postanowił się poddać. Niestety w krótkim czasie Rogers został zastrzelony na schodach sądu. Po wojnie, Tony dostał propozycję objęcia posady dyrektora S.H.I.EL.D. którą zaakceptował. W czasie Civil War zginął również jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Happy Hogan, który poświęcił się broniąc Tony'ego przed jednym z przeciwników. Cała sytuacja była wielkim ciosem dla, i tak już podłamanego sytuacją z Aktem Rejestracyjnym, Starka. Podczas swojej wieloletniej kariery Tony działał również w tajnej grupie bohaterów zwanej Illuminati, złożonej z Charlesa Xaviera, Dr Strange'a, Black Bolta, Namora i Mr Fantastica. Jednym z ich działań było wysłanie Hulka w kosmos z powodu tego, że był on ciągłym zagrożeniem dla niewinnych ludzi. Monstrum udało się jednak przeżyć i po tragicznych wydarzeniach, podczas których zginęła jego żona, za całą sytuacje obwinił właśnie Illuminati. Teraz Tony Stark będzie musiał stawić czoła powracającemu Hulkowi, który kipi rządzą zemsty. Kategoria:Avengerds Kategoria:Ludzie